LoIZ
by PariZade
Summary: Yes...I went there... But I'm not gonna try to write another summary... Not enough space, and it erases too easily... Well... SQUAH! I win once more. PariZade


**A/N- This is a new series I'm making that has IZ OC's and contains some LoZ concepts… I'm hoping it doesn't fail terribly, so please bear with me!**

[Zade's POV]

Y'know, I don't enjoy waking up. It snaps me out of my wonderful subconscious reality and reminds me of things that I do not like; yet have to do anyway… like attending Skool. I can assume that many others share my opinion. However, I assume that hardly anyone has ever opened their eyes and seen the silver gleam of a weapon in the sunlight above their heads.

Which is how my cheery morning began.

Instinctively, I rolled out of the way, narrowly escaping the large weapon that crashed down less than a half-second later, making impact within the circle of flowers that I had been laying in before.

I got to my feet and froze as my attacker turned to face me.

It was a large, gray, pig-like monster with a long spear-type object in its hand. It had looked so familiar to me that I lost focus. The beast obviously noticed this, and it grinned evilly at me. It charged, spear pointed towards me.

Now, I'm sure if most of you adventure/action video game fanatics would be able to beat such a creature in this situation, but I for one am not so skilled in the world of combat.

So I ran for my dear life.

After a second or two, it was more like "sprinting" than running; the creature was gaining fast. I could soon feel the beast's hot breath on the back of my neck. Suddenly, as claws started to reach out to grab me by the waist, a voice howled to the creature from somewhere.

The beast behind me pulled back and stopped, while I continued to run. I ran straight into a cluster of bushes at the edge of some sort of forest. Hiding, I watched as a slightly larger monster approached my attacker. I tried to listen to the conversation that followed, but could only catch some parts:

"What… doing!"

"…Found…bringing to Lord…"

"Fool! ...Tell search patrol… leave it to them… not your concern!"

I stayed where I was until both creatures disappeared from sight. As I was slowly starting to emerge from my hiding place, I noticed my current attire for the first time. I was wearing a reddish-brown tunic with a pinkish-white turtleneck underneath. I also was wearing a black belt containing a red heart with swirls for a belt buckle. Along with this I was wearing a pair of pinkish-white tights and brown boots.

As I stood up, examining myself in confusion, a force hit me from behind and everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in a cell of some sort. My wrists and ankles were secured by some sort of rope-type material, so I was immobile for the time being.

I sat in silence, trying to process the events that had just occurred, when I heard a voice from inside the cell.

"…Don't move if you know what's good for you."

I froze. I _knew _that voice. Before I could speak, a thorn-like piece of metal suddenly came out of nowhere and slashed the ropes binding me.

"Oh…thanks…" I stood up, brushing myself off.

"That doesn't mean you can move now." A different voice hissed from nearby. The metal thorn appeared once more, pointing at my chest.

I raised my hands up in defense/surrender, but a smack in the darkness ahead made the thorn retract.

"Idiot! She could be useful!" the first voice snapped at the other, "Do you want to be stuck in this filthy square of filth forever!"

"Yeah, but what the smeg is this inferior human pig smelly gonna do about it!"

I widened my eyes in realization. I knew these people.

"Ryn… and Gar! What are you two doing here!"

I heard a click, and a small light appeared, showing me two girls wearing attires similar to mine, only one of them was a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with a dark red tunic overtop, and the other was a black long sleeve shirt covered with a similar dark red tunic with two white dots, one on the top and bottom. They looked like humans, but I recognized the different aspects of their disguised forms, like their hair, eyes, and conspicuous PAKs. They were the well-known Irkens from my hometown.

Ryn, the redhead in the striped shirt, gasped when she saw my face.

"Zade! How the smeg did you get here!"

**A/N – Woot! Got that done pretty quick! I got the idea for this when I was reading the LoZ graphic novels [by Akira Himekawa… you MUST read them :D]**

**Anyway, if you really want to be in my fail of a story, then feel free to tell me in the reviews [NOTE- you must have an OC with info and everything in either Flipnote Hatena or Fanfiction…]**

**Good Day, all you porkcow children.**

**NYAHAHAHA.**

**I win again.**

**~PariZade**


End file.
